Drama Total presenta: The Ridonculous Race - Toma Dos
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Luego del gran éxito de The Ridonculous Race, Don recibe una llamada para filmar una segunda temporada. Con dieciocho equipos de veteranos y novatos, la nueva temporada promete tanta acción, romance, humor y drama como la primera. / Co-escrito con Umeki-Nara / ¿Qué ocurre ahora?: Los equipos son presentados, y se enfrentan a un primer desafío bastante familiar.


Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Luego del gran éxito de The Ridonculous Race, Don recibe una llamada para filmar una segunda temporada. Con dieciocho equipos de veteranos y novatos, la nueva temporada promete tanta acción, romance, humor y drama como la primera. / Co-escrito con Umeki-Nara / ¿Qué ocurre ahora?: Los equipos son presentados, y se enfrentan a un primer desafío bastante familiar.

* * *

La carrera comienza otra vez

* * *

—Bienvenidos de nuevo Toronto, Ontario, el punto de partida de la anterior carrera, y también de la presente.

El hombre caminaba muy tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, observando la cámara que lo seguía con una sonrisa.

—Mientras hablamos, o yo les hablo a ustedes, dieciocho equipos se acercan, listos para viajar alrededor del mundo—anunció entonces, deteniéndose al fin—. Cómo ya saben, soy su anfitrión, Don, y esto es... The Ridonculous Race: Toma Dos.

* * *

—Bienvenidos otra vez a The Ridonculous Race: Toma Dos. En esta temporada, algunos veteranos regresan por una segunda oportunidad—continuó hablando Don, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda—. Mientras otros equipos hambrientos de riqueza les dificultan la tarea.

El hombre estaba parado ahora en una estación de autobuses, junto a una de las ya conocidas DonBox.

—¡Pero ahora, conozcamos a los equipos que lucharán por el millón de dólares!

La cámara se alejó un poco, mostrando una mejor visión de la estación de autobuses mientras Don sonreía.

—Nuestro primer equipo, probablemente los recordarán por haber participado en la temporada pasada. Y si hubiera sido una competencia con medallas, habrían ganado el bronce. ¡Jacques y Josee, los patinadores sobre hielo!

A escena entraron Josee y Jacques, sonriendo y corriendo con los brazos levantados, aunque Josee tenía un leve tic en el ojo.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Patinadores Sobre Hielo - Josee & Jacques-*-

En el confesionario, Jacques y Josee aparecieron de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Nada nos va a detener esta vez—admitió la patinadora sobre hielo.

—Los demás equipos no tienen oportunidad—acotó su compañero rubio, con un fuerte acento francés—. ¡Venimos por el oro!

* * *

—Nuestro siguiente equipo tal vez les parezca conocido, aunque yo no los reconozco... ¡George y Alex, los actores secundarios!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Actores Secundarios - Alex & George-*-

—¡No puedo creer que hayan agregado la palabra 'secundarios'!—exclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño, frunciendo el ceño

—George tiene razón, ¡somos actores famosos!—aseguró Alex, cruzándose de brazos firmemente

* * *

—A continuación tenemos a más veteranos de Reality Shows, ¡los Amantes Malvados, Alejandro y Heather!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Amantes Malvados - Alejandro & Heather-*-

—Nos alegra enormemente que no esté Chris para torturarnos, de ese modo será más fácil destruir a los otros equipos—aseguró Heather, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, mi amor, concuerdo contigo—secundó el chico latino.

* * *

—Y ahora, ¡los rockeros, participantes de la primera temporada de The Ridonculous Race! ¡Rock y Spud!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Rockeros - Rock & Spud-*-

—¡Participamos en la primera temporada, pero nos fue cómo...!—el muchacho rubio imitó el sonido de un avión en picada, acompañado por un gesto de su mano—. ¡Pero ésta vez, sí vamos a ganar!

Su amigo observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad, pensativo, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él.

—Viejo, conozco este lugar... ¿dónde estamos?

* * *

—Nuestro siguiente equipo cree que el amor todo lo puede, y creen que eso los llevará lejos... ¡Abigail y Mark, los Recién Casados!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Recién Casados - Abigail & Mark-*-

—¡Esto es tan fantástico!—exclamó una joven mujer rubia, aferrándose al brazo de su pareja—. Mark y yo estamos tan entusiasmados en competir aquí.

—¡Sí! Un viaje por el mundo, ¡será como nuestra Luna de Miel!—dijo el hombre castaño, abrazando a su esposa.

* * *

—Aunque también tenemos el otro lado de la moneda, ¡saluden a Rick y Laura, los Divorciados!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Divorciados - Rick & Laura-*-

—Esta mujer me obligaba a lavar los platos, ¡y ahora me obliga a participar de esta tontería!—se quejaba un hombre en sus cincuenta y tantos, con expresión fastidiada

—¡Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo por los niños!—aseguró la mujer, un poco más joven, cruzada de brazos

—¡Noticia de ultima hora: ya no son niños!

—¡Pues déjame decirte que...!

* * *

—Se conocieron en la temporada anterior, y el amor tocó a su puerta... ¡Noah y Emma, los Novios de Reality Show!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Novios de Reality Show - Noah & Emma-*-

—Cada Reality Show en el que he participado, incluyendo este, he perdido. Pero al menos en la temporada anterior gané más que sólo una patada en el trasero.

Emma soltó una risita divertida, algo sonrojada.

—Aunque ahora salimos, eso no nos afectará en la carrera. No esta vez—aseguró ella.

* * *

—Ellas son mejores amigas y comparten gustos en moda, ¡incluso comparten cerebro! ¡Katie y Sadie, las Mejores Amigas Por Siempre!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Mejores Amigas Por Siempre - Katie & Sadie-*-

—¡Estoy tan emocionada de hacer esto con Sadie!—exclamó la muchacha morena, tomando las manos de su amiga cariñosamente—. ¡No podría hacerlo con nadie más!

—¡Ni yo, porque moriría!—aseguró Sadie, sonriéndole emocionada—. ¡Ganaremos esto gracias a Katie!

—¡No, gracias a ti!

—¡No, a ti!

* * *

—Ellos llegaron a la carrera para fortalecer su relación, y de paso llevarse los billetes... ¡Kendra y Stanley, los Hermanos!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Hermanos - Kendra & Stanley-*-

—Mamá y papá no estaban del todo de acuerdo con que hiciéramos esto—explicó Kendra—. Aunque de todas formas entramos porque necesitamos el premio.

—Ellos nunca están de acuerdo con nada—espetó Stanley, cruzado de brazos.

* * *

—Ellos definitivamente no necesitan el millón, ¡pero sin duda vienen a mostrar su valía! ¡Gabrielle y Vincent, Padre e Hija!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Padre o Hija - Gabrielle & Vincent-*-

—Mi papá ha pagado para que gane cada competencia donde participo, así que esta será la excepción—aseguró una muchacha rubia, cruzándose de brazos con confianza

—En realidad intenté pagarle a los productores, pero no aceptaron mi dinero—aclaró su padre, encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña mueca en su rostro—. Así que supongo que tendremos que competir 'de verdad'.

* * *

—Perdieron el millón por poco en la temporada pasada, pero vienen por más... ¡las Cadetes de Policía, Sanders y MacArthur!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Cadetes de Policía - Sanders & MacArthur-*-

—La última vez los patinadores casi arruinan nuestra oportunidad. Y aunque tuvieron su merecido, esta vez no seremos benévolas—dijo Sanders.

—¡Así que preparénse, Per-de-do-res, porque esta vez ni siquiera llegarán al tercer lugar!—aseguró MacArthur.

* * *

—Ellos mostraron su maldad e ingenio en televisión internacional e igualmente fueron betados por ello, ¡Max y Scarlett, los Genios Malvados!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Genios Malvados - Max & Scarlett-*-

—Aunque estoy en desacuerdo ante la afirmación de que ambos merecemos ser llamados "genios" o "malvados"—masculló la pelirroja, dibujando comillas con sus dedos—. Acepto que soy fiel a la reputación que me he ganado en cierto reality show...

—¡Calla, asistente!—exclamó de repente su compañero, frunciendo el ceño con indignación—. ¡Se suponía que seríamos "El Genio Malvado y su Asistente Enamorada", así nos inscribí!

Scarlett suspiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma.

* * *

—Ellos no son novios, pero tampoco son sólo amigos, más bien un poquito de ambos... ¡Owen e Izzy, los Amigovios!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Amigovios - Owen & Izzy-*-

Owen e Izzy estaban en Ciudad Besuqueo en ese momento, pero uno de los camarográfos carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Aunque no hicieron caso hasta que a Owen le lanzaron un pedazo de queso a la cabeza. Entonces, reaccionaron.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Venimos a ganar, viejo!—aseguró Owen.

—Lástima que Eva no vino, ¡el equipo E-scope habría sido el mejor!—rió Izzy.

* * *

—Y a continuación, dos chicos expertos en camuflarse, ¡Sandra y Henry, los cosplayers!

Aparecieron dos chicos. La chica idéntica a Scarlett y el chico prácticamente una copia de Rock.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Cosplayers - Sandra & Henry-*-

—Nuestro hobbie es vestirnos de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero esta vez decidimos hacer algo nuevo—anunció la muchacha, Sandra, sonriendo un poco

—¡Vestirnos de nuestros competidores!—señaló el chico, con un gesto de victoria, antes de fingir tocar la guitarra—. ¡Incluso imitamos sus gestos!

* * *

—Tal vez no funcionaron cómo pareja, ¿pero funcionarán cómo equipo? ¡Thom y Lola, los Ex Novios!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Ex Novios - Thom & Lola-*-

—Lola y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos incluso después de romper, así que no fue raro para nosotros inscribirnos juntos a este programa—explicó Thom.

—Exacto. Sólo espero que tu mano izquierda no me mande volar—finalizó Lola, mirando con sospecha la mano de Thom.

* * *

—Ellas son hermanas, comparten ADN, apariencia y un intenso odio mutuo, ¡Amy y Sammy, las Gemelas!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Gemelas - Amy & Sammy-*-

—La última vez que participamos en un reality show, perdimos por culpa de Samey—masculló la gemela con el lunar en su mejilla, cruzada de brazos—. Espero que esta vez no me estorbe demasiado.

—Soy Sammy—aclaró su hermana, viéndola con el ceño fruncido, antes de apartar la vista—. Y al menos yo tengo amigos aquí.

* * *

—Y hablando de ellos, son expertos en sobrevivir a todo, incluso a hordas de zombies hambrientos... ¡Shawn y Jasmine!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Sobrevivientes de Zombies - Shawn & Jasmine-*-

—Hace tiempo Shawn ganó un millón de dólares y ambos compartimos el premio—explicó Jasmine.

—Pero nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros proyectos requerían de más recursos, así que venimos a ganar. ¡Eso zombies no se comerán nuestros cerebros... ni nuestras flores!

* * *

—Ambas son tremendamente lindas y agradables, ¡Kitty y Lindsay, las Amigas!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Amigas - Kitty & Lindsay-*-

—Luego de la temporada pasada, conocí a Lindsay en una firma de autógrafos—relató Kitty, con una sonrisa emocionada—. ¡Desde entonces no nos hemos separado!

La rubia soltó una risita alegre, saludando a la cámara con su mano de forma infantil.

—¡Me alegra que Kathy quiera hacer esto conmigo! Me pregunto cuando veremos a Kyle...

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos todos, equipos!

Todos los equipos se encontraban ahora alrededor del anfitrión, quién se había alejado bastante del DonBox.

—Este será el punto de partida en su carrera alrededor del mundo. Cada parte terminará en una Zona Segura. Lleguen allí rápido, o podrían ser eliminados—advirtió Don, consiguiendo algunas expresiones preocupadas, y otras aburridas—. Como ya todos saben, el primero en llegar a la Zona Segura Final... ¡ganará un millón de dólares!

Los concursantes compartieron un par de miradas entre sí, siendo filmados atentamente por las cámaras. Don sonrió.

—Así que The Ridonculous Race: Toma Dos empieza... ¡Ya!

Los equipos se amontonaron para presionar el DonBox y conseguir la primera pista de la carrera.

Los primeros en presionar el botón todo fueron Shawn y Jasmine, rápidamente tomando la pista.

—Debemos llegar al First Canadian Place, allí está la siguiente pista—leyó la muchacha, antes de tomar su mano y comenzar a correr—. ¡Vamos!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Sobrevivientes de Zombies - Shawn & Jasmine-*-

—Creo que tenemos una gran ventaja física—señaló Jasmine, sonriendo levemente

—Mi novia es muy alta y fuerte—aseguró Shawn, logrando un sonrojo en la chica, que rió un poco

* * *

Pronto cada equipo había leído la pista y todos comenzaron a correr para tomar un taxi y llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar señalado.

Y aunque Don intentó apartarse para no ser aplastado como la primera vez, si consiguió al menos un par de pisotones.

—¡Taxi!

—¡Hey, taxi!

Uno de esos vehículos se detuvo frente a las cadetes, pero los patinadores se apresuraron a colarse dentro, antes de que el taxi se alejara rápidamente.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Patinadores Sobre Hielo - Josee & Jacques-*-

—Así les quedará claro que nuestra rivalidad sigue intacta—señaló Josee, compartiendo sonrisas victoriosas con Jacques.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Cadetes de Policía - Sanders & MacArthur-*-

Las cadetes se mantenían en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y cruzadas de brazos.

—Vamos a destruirlos—gruñó simplemente MacArthur, bufando.

* * *

Otro de los pobres vehículos se detuvo frente a Rock y Spud, los rockeros.

—¿Alguien quiere venir, amigos?—cuestionó Spud inocentemente, haciendo que Rock se palmeara el rostro.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Rockeros - Rock & Spud-*-

—¡Viejo, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto!—reprendió el rubio a su mejor amigo, pero esta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que sólo suspiró.

* * *

Un equipo aprovechó para meterse en el taxi junto a los rockeros, cerrando la puerta a tiempo para que nadie más subiera.

Eran los Cosplayers.

El taxi arrancó cuando Sandra le indicó a donde ir.

Mientras tanto, Spud había quedado atrapado entre su mejor amigo, y un chico que lucía casi igual que él.

Los observó alternativamente por unos momentos, con expresión confundida, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia Rock.

—Viejo, nunca me presentaste a tu hermano gemelo...

—Spud, él no...

—Él no es mi hermano gemelo—completó la frase el cosplayer, sonriendo casi exactamente como Rock.

Spud se golpeó la frente, confundido.

—Parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes—relató Don en la segunda DonBox de la carrera, justo afuera del First Canadian Place—. ¡Y nuestro primer equipo en llegar son los Amantes Malvados!

Alejandro se apresuró a correr, con Josee y Jacques tras de ellos, y presionó primero el DonBox.

—Es un... ¿"Esto o lo Otro"?

* * *

—Un Esto o lo Otro significa que los equipos deben elegir qué reto tomar—explicó la voz de Don, mientras la cámara ascendía por el edificio rápidamente

Don ahora estaba parado en la azotea del edificio, sonriendo a pesar del viento.

—Esto es subir por ascensor hasta aquí. Sólo pueden usar dos ascensores de los 61 del edificio, indicados por nuestros productores, así que deberán tomar turnos—relató, antes de que la escena mostrara muchas y repetitivas escaleras—. Lo otro es subir los 72 pisos del edificio por las escaleras... todo un dèja vú, ¿eh? Al llegar, recibirán algo su siguiente pista.

* * *

—El ascensor puede tomar demasiado tiempo, así que vamos por las escaleras. ¡Vamos!

Alejandro sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amada, así que la siguió. Y pronto Josee y Jacques fueron tras de ellos, luciendo sonrisas para las cámaras y extendiendo sus brazos a modo de ánimo.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Max y Scarlett. Max presionó el DonBox y leyó la pista en voz alta.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Genios Malvados - Max & Scarlett-*-

—Personalmente preferiría no quedarme a solas contigo en un elevador, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a perder por tus piernas cortas—declaró Scarlett en el confesionario.

—¡Cómo te atreves...!

* * *

—Tú evita que entre nadie más, tengo una idea—dijo Scarlett ingresando al ascensor.

Logró acceder a unos cables tras golpear su estructura. Haría que la velocidad del ascensor aumentara sin matarlos.

Aunque lo logró y llamó a Max, éste no pudo evitar que los Rockeros y los Cosplayers entraran con ellos. Entonces las puertas se cerraron antes de que otro equipo pudiera entrar.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Genios Malvados - Max & Scarlett-*-

—La única cosa que te pedí...—gruñó la genio, enfadada. Max se encogió de hombros.

—Te tardaste mucho, asistente.

* * *

Dentro del ascensor, con música típica de los mismos sonando incómodamente, Max observaba a Scarlett, y luego a la chica parecida a ella con curiosidad.

Incluso la pelirroja original la observaba con cierto recelo.

—Scarlett... Scarlett...—murmuraba el enano en voz baja, codeándola un poco de forma insistente

—¿Qué quieres, Max?—gruñó ella, justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

—Nada. Sólo me aseguraba.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Rockeros - Rock & Spud-*-

—Viejo, creo que empiezo a ver doble—dijo Spud, luciendo confundido.

Rock suspiró.

—Resulta algo incómodo tener a otro yo a mi lado. Y lo mismo parece con la otra chica. Además, ¡él no rockea como yo...! ¡¿Verdad?!

* * *

Por otro lado, en las escaleras, Alejandro y Heather aún iban a la delantera, pero Josee y Jacques acortaban la distancia entre ambos equipos a pasos agigantados.

Otros equipos que habían elegido subir las escaleras eran las Cadetes, los Recién Casados y los Hermanos.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Cadetes de Policía - Sanders & MacArthur-*-

—Luego de la temporada pasada, me aseguré de fortalecer mis músculos—señaló Sanders, sonriendo orgullosa a la cámara

—¡Y se nota!—aseguró su compañera con tono divertido—. ¡Ya no tengo que cargarte!

* * *

Más adelante, los patinadores seguían intentando sobrepasar a Alejandro y Heather, pero en el acto ellos se alejaron un poco más.

Ambos patinadores fruncieron un poco el ceño, pero sin perder sus sonrisas falsas.

—¡Vamos, más rápido, Stanley!—exclamaba Kendra, intentando darle ánimos, aunque no pareció tomarlo muy bien.

—¡No me digas qué hacer!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Hermanos - Kendra & Stanley-*-

—Por favor, Stanley, ayúdame. Estamos juntos en esto—murmuró Kendra, intentando tomar su mano, aunque el menor la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡No hables cómo si fueras mamá!

* * *

Los siguientes equipos en arribar uno de los ascensores fueron los Novios de Reality Show, los Amigovios, las Amigas Por Siempre y los Actores Secundarios.

—¡Amiguito!

El sonido de varios huesos quebrándose llenó el ascensor mientras este comenzaba a subir.

—¡Ay, Noah, el equipo E-scope se siente vacío sin Eva!—exclamó Izzy, uniéndose enseguida al abrazo.

Noah estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar a Emma para conseguir su ayuda, pero ella se alejó un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Actores Secundarios - George & Alex-*-

—No me gusta compartir mi espacio con personas efusivas. Pueden quitarme la atención de la cámara—espetó George, de brazos cruzados, a lo que su compañero asintió.

—Definitivamente esto es lo peor que me ha pasado desde que Daniel Ratcliffe me quitó el papel de Harry Potter.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Novios de Reality Show - Noah & Emma-*-

—Gracias por la ayuda—murmuró Noah en el siguiente confesionario, cruzado de brazos

Emma se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco.

—No quería que rompieran mis huesos también... uno de nosotros tendrá que cargar al otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras, Heather y Alejandro llegaron a la azotea, seguidos de cerca por Josee y Jacques.

Apenas unos metros detrás de ellos, llegaba Gabrielle, siendo seguida por su padre, quien llevaba una expresión claramente molesta.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Padre e Hija - Gabrielle & Vincent-*-

—Me pregunto porque no pudimos simplemente tomar el ascensor como personas normales—masculló, viendo a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, un poco de ejercicio no te matará—señaló Gabrielle, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente—. O tal vez sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Recién Casados, los Divorciados y las Amigas se habían subido al segundo elevador disponible.

—Teníamos que retrasarnos por tu culpa—murmuró la ex-esposa, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Rick gruño.

—Fuiste tú la que le dio la dirección equivocada al taxista.

—¡Y tú fuiste el que no me corrigió...!

Los Recién Casados los observaban de reojo, con pequeñas muecas en sus rostros.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Recién Casados - Abigail & Mark-*-

—Eso fue muy triste... Es un alivio saber que nosotros jamás terminemos de esa forma—murmuró Mark, tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola.

Ella rió un poco, algo sonrojada.

—Tú lo has dicho, cariño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Heather presionó el DonBox para sacar la siguiente pista.

Arqueó una ceja, mirando a Alejandro.

—Es un salto en bungee.

Pronto los Patinadores sobre Hielo, las Cadetes, Padre e Hija también tenían su respectiva pista gracias al DonBox.

El primer ascensor en llegar fue el de los Genios Malvados, los Rockeros y los Cosplayers.

La primera en llegar al DonBox fue Scarlett, y luego de leer la pista, suspiró pesadamente.

—Salto en bungee a aproximadamente 355 metros de altura—farfulló, observando y calculando la distancia con una mueca—. Fantástico.

—Viejo, creo que debemos saltar juntos—murmuró Spud, codeando un poco a su amigo.

Rock suspiró pesadamente, restregándose una mano en el rostro, a varios pasos de distancia.

—¡Yo estoy aquí, Spud!

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Cosplayers - Sandra & Henry-*-

—El hecho de que Spud no diferencie entre su amigo y yo me anima bastante—aseguró el Cosplayer vestido de Rock, mientras su compañera asentía satisfecha.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Rockeros - Rock & Spud-*-

Mientras tanto, en el otro confesionario, Rock parecía bastante inconforme.

—Viejo, en serio, ¿es que necesito ponerme un cascabel o algo?

Spus guardó silencio unos segundos antes de decir.

—Eso sería lindo, amigo.

* * *

En la zona de salto en bungee, Alejandro estaba preparándose para saltar, pues durante el trayecto debía intentar alcanzar una de las pistas, que según la pista anterior, les indicaría cuál sería su próximo destino.

—¡Tú puedes, Alejandro! ¡Y si no puedes, te patearé muy fuerte en los kiwis!

—¡Aprecio tu apoyo, mi amor!—exclamó el chico como respuesta a su novia, antes de lanzarse hacia abajo.

Llevaba la vista fija en la pista que debía tomar, pero no pudo evitar distraerse al ver a Josee descender aún más rápido, todo el tiempo sonriendo a la cámara, hasta tomar su pista correspondiente.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Amantes Malvados - Alejandro & Heather-*-

—De acuerdo, esos patinadores serán duros de roer—masculló Heather en el confesionario, cruzada firmemente de brazos

* * *

Los patinadores sobre hielo se alejaron con su pista apenas Josee estuvo de nuevo en la azotea, siendo vistos fijamente por Vincent.

—Vaya...—murmuró, antes de fijarse en su hija—. ¡Hey, ¿qué haces?!

—Te preparo para saltar, obviamente—farfulló ella, colocándole todo lo necesario para el salto.

—¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!

—¡Vive un poco!—exclamó ella, antes de darle un empujón para que diera por fin el salto

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Padre e Hija - Gabrielle & Vincent-*-

—¡Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte! ¡Pude haber muerto!—espetó Vincent, a lo que su hija lo ignoró, simplemente.

* * *

—¡Ni creas que voy a saltar, asistente!

Scarlett gruñó, tomando el arnés de cables y mirando hacia abajo.

—No importa, Max. Dado que claramente tienes miedo, yo no tengo problema alguno en hacerlo—afirmó, haciendo que su compañero 'malvado' se sobresaltara.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo, asistente tonta! ¡Trae acá!—espetó, quitándole el arnés de cables y colocándoselo. Apenas terminó de abrochárselo, Scarlett lo empujó al vacío.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de distancia, Rock observaba hacia abajo con inseguridad, ya con su arnés colocado.

—Voy a hacerlo... ¡voy a hacerlo!

—Viejo, ¿necesitas un empujoncito?—cuestionó Spud, viéndolo con desinterés. Aunque su amigo negó con la cabeza, no tardó en empujarlo, oyendo sus gritos desesperados—. ¡De nada, amigo!

Pronto llegaron los pasajeros de los dos ascensores, quienes se apresuraron a presionar el DonBox.

—¿Salto en bungee? ¡Siempre quise hacer eso!—exclamó Kitty, emocionada

—¡Yo también! ¿Pero qué es un bungee?—cuestionó Lindsay, con expresión confundida.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Tú asegúrate de no caer.

—¿Salto en bungee?—exclamó Emma, arqueando las cejas sorprendida ante el reto.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Novios de Reality Show - Noah & Emma-*-

—En circunstancias normales obligaría a Owen a realizar el salto, pero él está con Izzy y yo con Emma, así que no puedo verme cobarde frente a ella—dijo Noah frente a la cámara.

—Si recuerdas que los confesionarios los hacemos juntos, ¿verdad?

* * *

—¡Oye, Noah! Saltemos juntos—vociferó Izzy, con su arnés colocado mientras Noah apenas tomaba el suyo. Izzy corrió hacia él y lo tacleó, lanzando a ambos al vacío.

El muchacho gritaba horrorizado, mientras ella reía divertida, llena de emoción.

—¡NO. ME. SUELTES!—vociferó Noah, aferrándose como podía a ella

—¡¿Que quieres que te suelte?!

—¡NO!

De alguna forma Izzy se las arregló para tomar dos pistas a la vez, antes de que ambos volvieran a ascender rápidamente.

Apenas estuvieron arriba, Izzy le entregó una de las pistas, sonriéndole alegremente.

* * *

-*-Confesionario: Amigovios - Owen & Izzy-*-

—Que estemos en distintos equipos, no hace que dejemos de ser amigos—señaló Owen, con una pequeña sonrisa

—¡Así es! ¡Lo ayudaremos así siempre que podamos!—añadió la pelirroja, con una risita traviesa

* * *

Noah se desmayó en cuánto colocó los pies en la azotea, pero al tomar Emma la pista, ésta lo levantó y comenzó a tirar de él con Owen e Izzy detrás.

Kitty, Vincent, Max y Rock también obtuvieron sus respectivas pistas.

MacArthur fue la que tomó el mando en su equipo, lanzándose al vacío y consiguiendo su respectiva pista.

–¡Vamos, estamos muy retrasadas!—apuró MacArthur, sin siquiera leer primero la pista.

Sanders corrió tras ella, y la alcanzó hasta poder quitarle la pista y leerla.

—"Tomen en próximo vuelo a Edimburgo"—leyó en voz alta, antes de adelantarse—. ¡Vamos, al aeropuerto!

* * *

—Poco a poco los equipos completan su primer reto, y se dirigen rápidamente al aeropuerto—relataba la voz de Don, mientras varios equipos llegaban a dicho lugar y pedían sus boletos.

Otros equipos, mientras tanto, apenas terminaban el reto, y emprendían su camino al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto, Don retomaba su narración.

—Los vuelos han sido reservados. El avión número uno lleva a Los Amantes Malvados, Los Patinadores sobre Hielo, Las Cadetes de Policía, los Rockeros, las Amigas y Los Genios Malvados.

—El avión numero dos lleva a los Sobrevivientes de Zombies, los Novios de Reality Show, Padre e Hija, las Amigovios, los Cosplayers, y los Actores Secundarios.

—El tercer y último avión lleva a las Mejores Amigas Por Siempre, los Divorciados, los Recién Casados, las Gemelas, los Ex Novios y los Hermanos.

Don ahora estaba de nuevo en la azotea, con una amistosa sonrisa dirigida a la cámara.

—¿Quién llegará primero a la Zona Segura? ¡Averigüenlo en el próximo episodio de... The Ridonculous Race: Toma Dos!

* * *

Hola a todos. Esta historia/temporada fanon de The Ridonculous Race esta escrita por Umeki-Nara y por mí en colaboración, aunque yo esté publicando. Lo aclaro otra vez porque ya nos ha ocurrido que las personas lo olvidan (?)

Ahora, una sección que podría ayudarlos.

* * *

Preguntas Frecuentes - Sobre el fic

P: ¿Por qué los OCs son sólo suyos?

R: Creo que nos daba pereza conseguir otros. Además, creí que sería mejor así para no tener que eliminar personajes ajenos. Muchos dejan de leer la historia cuando sus personajes son eliminados.

P: Hay una escena que no tiene sentido en el mundo real. ¿Por qué?

R: Porque el mundo real es aburrido. Y además porque este fic imita una caricatura que no sigue exactamente las leyes de la física, ni nada por el estilo.

P: ¿Aparecerán otros personajes canon?

R: Tal vez.

P: ¿Por qué eligieron esos personajes canon para regresar?

R: Porque pensamos que merecían regresar, y son bastante entretenidos de escribir.

P: No me gusta la historia, o las eliminaciones, o los personajes, o ustedes. ¿Qué hago?

R: Toma tu opinión, y métela donde el sol no brilla. Es broma. Puedes decirnos, si quieres. Las críticas siempre son bienvenidas.

Preguntas Frecuentes - Sobre el capítulo.

P: ¿Por qué el reto es tan similar al primer reto de la temporada canon?

R: Personalmente quería crear una especie de conexión entre la temporada canon y esta, además de que creí que hablaba mucho de los personajes el reto que escogieran.

P: ¿Por qué no hubo eliminados?

R: Porque tampoco los hubo en el primer episodio de la temporada canon.

P: ¿Por qué lleva ese título?

R: No pude pensar en nada mejor.

* * *

Si tienen alguna otra pregunta, adelante. Con gusto responderemos.

También con gusto responderemos cada comentario en el siguiente capítulo, así que si tienen algo que decir, la caja de reviews está por allí abajo.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97 & Umeki-Nara_-*-_-*-_


End file.
